The Snow Queen (Part 2)
Story Start of Part 2. Ryder: After Chase had disappeared, people wondered why he had gone but nobody could figure it out or have a good reason. They finally decided that he fell and drowned in the nearby lake just outside the village. Even young Skye who had lost her best friend had believed it too. After a few months, spring arrived. (Skye goes outside.) Skye: Chase has died and has passed on! Sun: He has not. I know the truth. (A few birds come.) Skye: Chase has died and has passed on! Birds: He hasn't. We know what has happened. Ryder: Skye decided to agree with them. One early morning, she put on her red shoes, kissed her grandmother who was sleeping and went down to the lake that Chase was said to have drowned in. (Scene: Lake) (Skye arrives at the lake.) Skye: Have you taken my best friend Chase dear lake? (The waves move and she thinks it's like it's nodding "yes." She takes off her shoes and throws them in the lake.) Skye: Take my red shoes and give me back my friend! (The river brings the shoes back as if it's saying "I didn't take your friend.") Ryder: Skye decided that she hasn't thrown them far enough, so she got in a boat and threw the shoes again. (Skye steps in the boat and throws them again.) Ryder: Suddenly, the boat moved as it wasn't tied to the land. (The boat moves and the lake takes Skye's red shoes.) Skye: My red shoes! Ryder: Skye now didn't care about the shoes. She wanted to go back home but she couldn't. She was very frightened. Skye: Maybe this boat will take me to Chase. Ryder: The boat floated for a while and eventually Skye could see land and on the land was a small cottage. A woman came out of the cottage. She pulled the boat to shore and helped Skye out of it. Woman: You poor young puppy! Who are you and where have you come from? Ryder: Skye told her about her journey to look for Chase. Woman: Well come inside and I'll give you some yummy cherries. Ryder: She brought her in and fed her some cherries and brushed her fur. She told Skye that her name is Mayor Goodway about how she became mayor of Adventure Bay. Ever since, she had wished for a young pup like Skye. What Skye didn't know was that Mayor Goodway knew magic and she was putting a spell on Skye little by little. As Skye stayed with Mayor Goodway, she was thinking less and less of Chase. The spell was to make Skye stay forever so she wouldn't lose Skye. During the night, Mayor Goodway went into the garden and made all the rose bushes disappear so Skye wouldn't remember and run away. Skye woke up the next morning and was given a beautiful dress. She went out to the garden and danced around by the beautiful flowers. She spent days and weeks at that cottage not even thinking about Chase or about how much time she had spent there. When she one day saw a rose on Mayor Goodway's hat, she remembered Chase. Skye: Oh! How long have I been here? Where could Chase be? Ryder: Skye asked the flowers for help but they just told her stories. She ran to the gate at the end of the garden to find that summer had ended and it was now autumn. Mayor Goodway's house was in an eternal summer. Skye: How long have I stayed? My poor grandmother must miss me and I must find Chase! Ryder: So Skye ran from Mayor Goodway's house and ran through the woods. It was foggy and her paws hurt as she didn't have shoes on. She rested after a little bit and she met another pup named Zuma. Skye: Do you know where Chase is? Zuma: Yes I have but I believe he's forgotten you for the Princess. Skye: A Princess? Zuma: Yes, Princess Precious. Skye: Who is she? Zuma: She is a beautiful princess. She read every newspaper in the world. One day, she wished to be married so she put in the newspapers to have every good-looking young men animals to talk to her so she can find a groom. There was a long line of animals. Skye: Was Chase there? Zuma: Well, I believe I did see a pup about your age. He had smooth fur, medium brown with a yellow underside, brown speckles on his muzzle, a smooth and medium length tail, and winter clothes. Skye: Ooh! That sounds just like Chase! Can you take me there please? Zuma: Well, I'm not actually sure but I'll ask my friends and see. I wouldn't be surprised if my friends said no because you're only a young pup so I wouldn't think so. Skye: I think I will get in. If Chase hears, he'll come out and get me right away. Zuma: Wait here, I will go and ask my friends. Ryder: So Zuma ran off to ask his friends. Hours later, he returned. Zuma: My friends have sent this roll. You won't be able to go into the palace since you are barefoot but don't fret because my friends look for a secret way you can sneak in. (They go into the garden of the palace to find the secret way in open. They go inside. Skye is excited. They both arrive at the stairs where two other pups named Rocky and Marshall are there.) Rocky: We heard about your tale. Marshall: We will take you to where you want to go. Ryder: They all set out down the hall until they arrived at the bedroom of Princess Precious. They entered the room. Precious: Hello dear pups. What is this you have brought? Skye: My name is Skye. These pups say that you have my friend. His name is Chase. He is about my age, has smooth medium brown fur with a yellow underside and wearing winter clothes. Precious: I believe I have not. This is not the pup you are asking for. This is Rubble. He is the new Prince. Where have you come from? Ryder: Skye told Rubble and Precious the whole story. Rubble and Precious: Poor young pup! Precious: Thank you my dear pups. I'm not mad at you but please do not do it again. You shall have a reward. I shall make you pups for the court and you can have food. Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma: Oh thank you Princess Precious! (They leave.) Rubble: You may sleep in my bed Skye. I'll just sleep with Precious. (Precious blushes at the thought and kisses Rubble. Rubble kisses her back and they pull away.) Skye: Oh thank you Rubble! Rubble: You are quite welcome Skye. Ryder: That night, Skye went to sleep feeling thankful for Precious, Rubble, and Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma she had met. She dreamed about Chase and couldn't wait to see him. The next day, Precious and Rubble dressed her up in silk and velvet clothes. Precious: We would love for you to stay with us and live a happy life. Rubble: We would love it so. Skye: Thank you for the offer but I really would like a pair of shoes and a carriage so I can search for Chase please. Precious: We will arrange for that. Skye: Oh, thank you Precious! (Skye hugs Precious.) Ryder: So Rubble and Precious arranged for the carriage and got Skye a pair of shoes. The carriage was lined with sugar-plums and the seats insides with made of fruit and gingerbread. Skye thought it was a delightful carriage. Rubble, Precious, Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma: Farewell Skye! Farewell! Skye: Farewell everyone! Thank you! (The carriage sets off away from the palace.) End of Part 2. Recap After Chase's diappearance, the townspeople come to the conclusion that he drowned in a nearby lake and even Skye believes it. The sun and nearby birds tell her that he has not drowned. One morning, Skye puts on her red shoes which are important to her and goes to the lake that Chase was said to drown in. She throws her shoes in as a gift for the lake in exchange for Chase. The river brings back the shoes as if it said it hasn't taken him. She climbs into a small boat by the shore and throws them again. The boat floats away from the shore leaving her red shoes behind and leaving Skye scared as it floats away. The boat takes Skye to a small cottage with a beautiful garden. A woman named Mayor Goodway who was the mayor of Adventure Bay lived here. Unknown to Skye, Mayor Goodway knows magic and the longer she stays with her the more she forgets about Chase. Mayor Goodway makes the roses disappear that night in order to make Skye stay. Skye ends up staying for days and weeks until she sees the rose on Mayor Goodway's hat and remembers Chase. She runs away from the cottage to find that it is now fall since she stayed so long. Mayor Goodway's cottage is under a eternal summer so it felt like it was still summer in there. Skye meets a pup named Zuma who says he has believed to see a pup look like and he had become a prince for a princess named Precious. He goes and talks to his friends named Marshall and Rocky that live there for permission and Marshall and Rocky said he can. Skye goes through a secret way in since she is barefoot she wouldn't be allowed in from the doors. Marshall and Rocky lead Skye to the Princess's room where they find Precious and instead of Chase another pup named Rubble who has become the prince. Rubble and Precious let Skye stay the night and Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma are allowed to become court pups. Rubble and Precious offer for Skye to stay but she refuses and asks for a carriage and shoes to search for Chase. She is given that and the carriage sets off. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Parts